The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Asarina plant, botanically known as Asarina hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunasahowa’.
The new Asarina plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new trailing and freely branching Asarina plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Asarina plant originated from a self-pollination in April, 2007 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Asarina hybrid identified as code number AS6, not patented. The new Asarina plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in December, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Asarina plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since January, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Asarina plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.